


Ось пророчества

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018), Greykite



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2019 [6]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite
Summary: Мой брат сказал мне: я не сумею изменить того, что должно свершиться. Я доказала, что он неправ, в тот день, когда погасила горящую головню, грозившую сжечь Трою дотла.





	Ось пророчества

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the shafts of prophecy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/932536) by [betony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betony/pseuds/betony). 



Когда я была еще совсем девочкой, мой сводный брат Эсак, бывший пророком Трои прежде меня (отец скажет, что он утонул в отчаянии, когда умерла его рожденная от реки возлюбленная, и тебе стоит кивнуть, соглашаясь; но знай, что нет — покрытый перьями, он слетает к воде по сей день), взял меня с собой как-то утром на высочайшую из стен Трои и сказал: 

— Малышка Кассандра. Ты несешь одно со мной бремя, так ведь, сестренка? Говорить словами Аполлона-провидца, дабы вся Троя слышала их.

Я уставилась на него в замешательстве. В ту пору единственные предсказания, которые мне доводилось произносить, касались того, что наша нянька предложит нам на ужин, и неминуемо это оказывалась козлятина, когда я клялась насчет сладкого молочного поросенка, или жилистый кабан, когда я обещала фазана. Прочих это весьма расстраивало; в частности, Деифоб, всегда дававший своим надеждам взлететь высоко, только чтобы те разбились о землю, даже поклялся однажды ужасным вечером, что никогда больше не поверит ни единому из моих предсказаний. 

Но даже тогда я доверяла словам сводного брата. Каждый знал, что Эсак всегда прав, всегда достоин доверия, потому что боги любили Эсака, и он изрекал их истины. 

Он крепко сжал обе мои ладони. 

— Кассандра, дорогая моя, ты должна выслушать и запомнить: нет твоей вины, если тебе не удастся ни на что повлиять. Не тебе менять будущее. И точно так же не обвиняй в этом себя: ты не можешь изменить то, что должно свершиться. 

Только вот он ошибался.

Я доказала это тем самым утром, когда горделиво взошла на холм, где только вчера заключили брачный союз Гектор и Андромаха, и вложила ладони в руки своего мужа, перестав быть троянской царевной. Я доказала это, когда в день моей свадьбы отец пообещал мне исполнить одну мою любую просьбу, и я попросила — скорее, даже потребовала — чтобы ничтожный, незначительный пастух не был допущен к состязаниям, в которых должен был принять участие на следующий день. Отец — связанный клятвой — вынужден был согласиться. 

Я доказала, что Эсак ошибался, когда погасила горящую головню, грозившую сжечь Трою дотла. Мое бремя оказалось куда значительнее всего, что он когда-либо мог себе представить.

***

В ту ночь, когда я повстречала Аполлона, он спросил меня: «Чего ты желаешь, милая девушка?»

Я не просила о даре предвидения, что бы ни рассказывали потом. Зачем бы мне? Я уже делала предсказания с поразительной легкостью: с той ночи, которую мы с Геленом провели в храме, дабы отточить свое мастерство. 

На самом деле я сказала ему: «Я желаю по-настоящему влиять на события, изменять судьбу богов и людей». 

Именно это я и получила. Та еще дура.

***

Каков из себя мой возлюбленный?

Можно было спросить что-нибудь попроще. Кровь богов струится по его жилам, но это мало что значит в этот день и век, когда половина населения Трои утверждает, будто происходит от богов. Говорят, даже мой брат Троил — на самом деле сын Аполлона!.. Для моего возлюбленного это не значит ничего. Он не столь уж высок, легко сложен и проворен — такое тело скорее подобало бы разведчику, а не воину, стоящему на страже Трои. Его речь неуклюжа, и страсти часто переполняют его. 

Судьба окутывает его, точно саван.

(Не Отрионей ли это, чьим ухаживаниям благоволит мой отец? Да, мог бы быть и он.

Это не он.)

Но я сохранила его от этой участи, я спасла его от предопределения — да, спасла, когда принесла ему брачные клятвы!

Мы вместе правили землями его отца, и плодом нашего царствования стали мир и благополучие, а кроме того — множество детей. Я люблю детей; но больше всего полюбила я запахи чистой воды и младенческой кожи, когда купала своих маленьких сыновей и дочерей; а еще — запахи грязи, травы и пота, когда муж возвращался вечером и обнимал меня. 

(Не Кореб ли это из Фригии, что сражается рядом с благородным Мигдоном? Да, мог бы быть и он.

Это не он.)

Мы были счастливы. 

Мне следует помнить это.

***

Но к падению Трои, опять-таки, привела Елена.

В конечном счете, это всегда она. Сдается мне, что именно для этого она появилась на свет — что великий лебедь подкарауливал Леду единственно с этой целью. Определенно, в этом больше смысла, чем быть прекраснейшей женщиной в мире. Кому вообще под силу судить, кто прекраснее всех в любое из времен? Не могла ли это с тем же успехом быть Кассандра Троянская? Агамемнон со своими ахейцами похищал бы ее, а Эней отправлялся добыть обратно. (Ибо он мог бы так поступить, не правда ли, пускай даже только из дружбы?..

Я так и думала). И более того: то, что в рабыне «вполне достаточно, чтобы скрасить ночь», довольно часто становится в глазах мужчин «чистой, непреходящей красотой», когда речь заходит о женщине царской крови. Именно так я однажды сказала своему свекру.

Он был оскорблен. Он пытался сделать мне приятное, полагаю, назвав меня прекраснейшей из Приамовых дочерей. Мой супруг предложил извинения, и в этом, по меньшей мере, преуспел. Его голос способен улаживать споры, когда запальчивость не берет над ним верх, и потому-то он станет предводителем мужей. Он почти даже убедил меня саму поверить его словам, будто бы я не имею в виду всего того, что произношу; что людям следует глядеть на мое сердце, не на мою речь; что его отец и сам любил женщину, которую не мог до конца понять. 

О, как может хоть кто-либо сомневаться в моей любви к нему?

Итак. Всему виной была Елена — Елена, а также торговые монополии Трои. Говорили — всё это из-за того, что Елене захотелось новое бронзовое зеркало, дабы утолить ее тщеславие, и во всем царстве такого не нашлось. На самом же деле это случилось из-за того, что в Спарте уже третий год свирепствовал ужасный голод, и пусть Менелай удовольствовался тем, что кладовые дворца оставались полны, спартанцы были народом Елены, и она не могла позволить им умирать без пищи.

Более прекрасный предводитель, чем Агамемнон — но также более беспощадный. 

Война продлилась гораздо меньше, чем десять лет; отец мой Приам, поскольку на кону не стояли благоденствие его сына и честь семьи, был куда сильней склонен к компромиссам, и брат мой Гектор прожил достаточно долго, чтобы занять трон и обеспечить, чтобы ему наследовал Астианакс. Но Елена была непреклонна в стремлении снабдить запасами свой народ — а также удостовериться, что подобное бедствие никогда не обрушится на них вновь. Она оставила нас ни с чем, ахейцы же получили всё могущество и всех союзников, в каких только могла возникнуть нужда.

Лишенный богатств, город уже только беднел. Торговцы везли товары в более процветающие порты, и в конечном счете всё рухнуло само по себе. Правление Приамова рода закончилось в бедности и стыде, и последнего из потомков царского дома его подданные провожали насмешками, куда бы он ни пошел.

Город в итоге оказался заброшен, населенный только попрошайками и отчаявшимися; годы спустя на его месте отстроили другой и назвали его Вилюсой, но и он рухнул; а за ним следующий, и еще один, и так до тех пор, пока никто уже не мог бы вспомнить, что великолепие Трои когда-то существовало и что род Приама правил ей хорошо.

Все выжили, как видишь. И все оказались забыты.

***

И это я тоже помню: златую Афродиту, сошедшую ко мне, когда я была уже старухой, седой и сморщенной, и лежала в объятиях своего любимого. В наших сердцах тогда недоставало даже гордости, чтобы оплакивать Трою и то, чем стала она; наш город задыхался и корчился, точно несчастный солдат, брошенный умирать на поле боя, и ничего не оставалось, кроме как смотреть на это и сожалеть, что еще годы назад никто не нанес удар милосердия.

Афродита сказала: 

— Пришло время, дочь, воспользоваться подарком моего брата Аполлона. Вот почему я даю тебе выбор; возможность — как ты сказала сама — действительно повлиять на события. 

— Я не понимаю, — ответила я.

Тогда ей пришлось объяснить:

— Всё, что ты прожила, чувствовала, любила — было не больше, чем одной из возможностей, одним из путей, которым может повернуть жизнь, если ты того пожелаешь.

— Нет! — воскликнула я в совершеннейшем ужасе. — Как ты можешь говорить такое? Я была царицей многие годы!.. я рожала детей!.. я любила твоего сы...

Она лишь глянула на меня — сурово и отстраненно, как смотрят желтые глаза ястреба, — и я поняла: богиня не лжет. 

— Ныне перед тобой, остроглазая Кассандра, лежит выбор сына Фетиды: слава и разрушение — или выживание и забвение. Но он выбирал свою собственную судьбу, дорогая дочка; ты же решаешь за Трою.

Я поняла тогда, наконец, — и зарыдала о том, что вот-вот должно было совершиться.

— Как ты можешь быть такой жестокой? — взмолилась я. — Разве ты не понимаешь?

И она печально улыбнулась мне — знаешь ли ты, как прелестна даже печальная улыбка на губах Афродиты?.. ах, что за глупость; конечно же, тебе ли не знать, — и сказала, что понимает куда как больше, чем я способна помыслить. 

Так что я закрыла глаза и сделала выбор, и так ли уж трудно тебе, друг мой, догадаться, каким он был?

Выбор моего супруга весьма походил бы на тот, который мог бы сделать ты — ничем, на самом деле, не отличался бы от твоего выбора, окажись в подобных обстоятельствах ты сам. Выживание любой ценой, вот что важно, и будь что будет, говорил он; куда благороднее забыть Трою и остаться на свете, чем цепляться за память о ней и погибнуть тоже. И с чего бы тебе сейчас выглядеть удивленным? Ты выживешь, друг мой; ты двинешься дальше и будешь помнить всех нас. Это-то и дает мне силы для будущего, что еще не настало. 

Мой выбор, впрочем... мой выбор был...

Я пробудилась ото сна в своей собственной постели: проснулась юной, сильной и в одиночестве. На следующий день мой брат Парис заявился для участия в нашем великом состязании: всё ради того, чтобы вернуть своего драгоценного быка. Я не сказала ни слова. 

Я прожила жизнь, в которой у меня было всё, чего я могла только желать, и я отказалась от нее ради того, чтобы жил мой город — если не в мире живых, то в ином, в мире песен; в том мире, где все человеческие усилия, в конечном счете, чего-то стоят. 

Жестоко было богам просить меня о таком; жестоко было вообще давать мне увидеть это будущее своими глазами. Вот какова, в конечном счете, истинная месть Аполлона. Вот почему безумная Кассандра, благословенная провидением через братскую кровь, змеиный укус и божественный дар, неистовствует: потому что это всё с самого начала — из-за меня.

***

Любезно с твоей стороны было слушать меня так долго, друг мой Эней... И нет, не смотри на меня так; я в порядке. Моя печаль была недолгой, как и всегда. Дело просто в солнце — это от него я начинаю болтать без умолку.

(Дело в Солнце, о да, с самого начала — с тех пор, как я была совсем девчонкой, не понимающей, от чего отказываюсь).

Во что бы то ни стало ступай теперь внутрь. Гектор и Андромаха ждут, и вполне могут обидеться, если ты к ним не присоединишься. Я лучше еще немного побуду на свежем воздухе здесь, снаружи. Да, да, я вполне здорова. Прошу, иди же, и не тревожься.

Прежде чем уйти, впрочем, знай вот что: как же я рада, что ты со мной!

...Как же я рада, что по крайней мере ты ничего не помнишь.


End file.
